Parempia hetkiä
by toyhto
Summary: Arkarian ja Isabel viettävät yhteistä iltaa.


nimi: Parempia hetkiä  
kirjoittaja: toyhto  
fandom: Marianne Curleyn Aikavartio-trilogia  
paritus: Arkarian/Isabel  
ikäraja: T  
genre: romance, fluff; one-shot  
disclaimer: hahmot ja maailman omistaa Marianne Curley, minä en saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

A/N: Tykästyin Arkarianiin ja halusin kirjoittaa jotain hänestä. 

**Parempia hetkiä**

Minä tunnen itseni ennen kaikkea hämmentyneeksi. Voisi kuvitella, että olisin yksinkertaisesti onnellinen tai innostunut. Lopultakin sota on loppunut; Lathenia on kuollut ja me olemme vapaita. Me olemme ehkä menettäneet paljon, mutta nyt ei tarvitse pelätä. Ja siitä huolimatta minun on ristittävä käsivarteni, etten huomaisi niiden tärisevän hienoisesti.

Myös Isabel näyttää hieman levottomalta kävellessään pientä ympyrää huoneessa. Minä en voi olla katselematta häntä. Minun ei tarvitse arvailla tietääkseni hänen olevan väsynyt, mutta väsymyksen lisäksi hänen kasvoillaan on jotain sellaista, mitä en ymmärrä. Väsymys on tietysti täysin luonnollista: kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä on tapahtunut, olisi hullua olla jotain muuta kuin väsynyt. Mutta Isabel puree hampaansa alahuuleensa ja hetkittäin hänen silmissään välähtää katse, joka ei todellakaan ole väsymystä. Minä yritän tajuta, mitä hän ajattelee. Voisin tietysti yrittää kurkistaa hänen ajatuksiinsa, mutta se ei maksaisi vaivaa – hän on nykyään varsin hyvä suojelemaan ajatuksiaan.

"Älä tee noin", minä sanon lopulta, kun hän on kiertänyt pienen huoneen vielä muutaman kerran.  
"Miten?" hän tokaisee pysähtymättä.  
"Sinun huulestasi melkein vuotaa verta."

Hän pysähtyy yllätetyn näköisenä. Minä en voi itselleni mitään: astun hänen luokseen ja annan sormeni liukua runnellulle alahuulelle. Hän vilkaisee minua silmät suurina, täynnä ajatuksia, joita minä en osaa lukea, mutta kun yritän vastata hänen katseeseensa, se on jo muualla. Hän tuijottaa kivistä seinää ja astuu hieman kauemmas minusta.

"Eikö tämä ole hieman tylsä paikka asua?" hän kysyy.  
Minä kohautan olkapäitäni. "Enhän minä oikeastaan asu täällä. Mutta nyt, kun Linnake on… ei ole käytettävissä… minun on oltava täällä vähän aikaa."

Isabelin otsa rypistyy, kun hän ajattelee Linnaketta. Menetyksen tunne hiipii minunkin ajatuksiini, mutta ei millään pysy siellä kauaa. Vaikka viimeisestä taistelusta onkin vasta muutamia lyhyitä tunteja, minun on mahdoton ajatella mitään surullista, kun Isabel seisoo niin lähellä minua.

Me olemme pitkään hiljaa. Ehkä meillä ei ole mitään sanottavaa; ehkä me olemme liian väsyneitä taistelusta ja menetyksistä ja kaikesta siitä. Tai ehkä meillä on liikaa sanottavaa, eikä kumpikaan uskalla aloittaa. Joka tapauksessa menee kauan, ennen kuin minä annan periksi ja tajuan, että jossain vaiheessa minun on puhuttava. Isabel osaa olla itsepäinen halutessaan, ja juuri nyt hän näyttää olevan päättänyt olla aloittamatta keskustelua. Jos minä en avaa suutani, me seisomme tässä vielä huomennakin.

"Sinun pitäisi kai mennä kotiin yöksi", sanon vastentahtoisesti.  
Isabel kääntää katseensa minuun, ja olen melkein helpottunut nähdessäni hänen ruskeissa silmissään taas tutun, päättäväisen ilmeen. Hänen huulensa puristuvat määrätietoisesti, melkein äkäisesti yhteen. Silti minä vaistoan hänen olevan myös hämmentynyt, eikä minun kenties tarvitse ihmetellä syytä.

"Pitäisi?" hän kysyy vinosti hymyillen. "Haluatko sinä, että minä lähden kotiin?"  
Minä yritän katsoa hänen ohitseen, sillä hänen kasvonsa hämärässä huoneessa saavat minut kadottamaan järkevät ajatukset mielestäni. "Ei se ole siitä kiinni. Mutta sinun äitisi odottaa sinua varmasti kotiin, ja Matt – "  
"Mattilla on luultavasti kiire aloitella ikuisuuttaan Neriahin kanssa", Isabel toteaa hieman kuivasti. "Ja minä olen melko varma, että Matt on joka tapauksessa selittänyt meidän viipymisemme äidille jotenkin. Eli jos sinä haluat minut pois täältä, Arkarian, sinun on pakko sanoa se suoraan."

"Isabel – "  
Hän näyttää turhautuneelta. Aivan kuin hän oikeasti uskoisi omiin sanoihinsa.  
"Minä en ymmärrä, mistä sinä tuon sait päähäsi", minä jatkan nyt aivan yhtä turhautuneena kuin hänkin. "Minä vain ajattelin… jos sinä et tahdo jäädä…"  
"Miksi minä en tahtoisi jäädä?" hän kysyy.

Avoin haaste leikkii Isabelin silmissä, piiloutuu hienoisen hymyn taakse. Minä puristan käteni nyrkkiin ja yritän muistaa hengittää rauhallisesti. Juuri nyt minä tahtoisin vain vastata tuohon haasteeseen, vastata siihen koko sydämestäni -

"Nyt Matt ei ole tulossa häiritsemään", Isabel sanoo hiljaisemmalla äänellä, katsoo minua kuin ei tietäisi, mitä minä ajattelen. Vaikka onhan hänen pakko tietää. Hän tietää olevansa sielunystäväni, hän tietää minun rakastavan häntä. Miksi hän näyttää siltä, kuin epäilisi molempia?

Niin kummallista kuin sen onkin, Isabelin epävarma ilme saa hymyn minun kasvoilleni. Hän näyttää hämmentyvän entistä enemmän, enkä minä ole tottunut näkemään häntä sellaisessa mielentilassa. Hän kävelee leveälle sängylle, joka pieneen huoneen yhdessä laidassa on, ja istuutuu sen päälle näpräämään peiton reunaa. Minä kävelen hänen luokseen, istun hänen viereensä ja tunnen, miten hänen vartalonsa jännittyy.

"Mitä sinä ajattelet?" minä kysyn.  
Kuulen kyllä aavistuksen turhautuneisuutta omasta äänestäni, ja tiedän, että hänkin kuulee sen. Kiusoitteleva hymy nousee hänen kasvoilleen, kun hän virnistää. "Etkö osaakaan lukea minun ajatuksiani, herra totuudennäkijä?"  
"Sinä olet tottunut piilottamaan ne", minä totean, enkä voi olla hymyilemättä, vaikka hänen äkkinäinen päättäväisyytensä saakin minut puolestani hermostumaan.

"Niin olen", hän myöntää.

Huokaisu livahtaa hänen huuliensa välistä, kun hän kääntää katseensa huoneen kattoon. Minunkin katseeni kääntyy, mutta en näe muuta kuin toisiaan toistavia kiviä.  
"Minä vain mietiskelin", Isabel tokaisee äkkiä.  
Minä odotan hänen jatkavan, mutta hän pysyykin hiljaa yllättävän kauan. Melkein pelottavan kauan ollakseen kuitenkin hän. Hänen pieni kätensä eksyy minun käteni päälle, avaa yhteen puristuneet sormeni ja liukuu niiden yli, piirtelee viivoja kämmenelleni. Minä värähdän, ja hän tuntee sen.

"Miksi tämä tuntuu niin oudolta?" Isabel kuiskaa minun kädelleni. "Lathenia on voitettu ja sinä olet siinä, ja silti minä… minä… en oikein tiedä, mitä minä…"  
Hänen lauseensa loppuu siihen. Minä kohotan toista kättäni – sitä, mitä ei ole vangittu hänen sormiensa väliin – ja silitän hänen takkuisia hiuksiaan varovasti. Hän nojaa päätänsä minun kättäni vasten, sulkee silmänsä ja hengittää syvään. Kuulen hengityksen huoneen hiljaisuudessa; kuulen hänen sydämensä ja melkein omanikin, ja hetken minä kuvittelen, että meidän sydämemme lyövät samaan tahtiin.

"Sinä siis haluat jäädä tänne täksi yöksi?" minä kysyn, varovasti, niin kuin vastaus ei näkyisi hänen silmistään.  
Hän nyökkää. "Jos se käy sinulle."  
"Isabel, sinä et voi tosissasi kuvitella, että minä kieltäisin – "  
"Ehkä sinä haluat olla yksin", hän sanoo, ja hänen äänensä tuntuu äkkiä täyttävän koko huoneen. "On tapahtunut paljon kaikenlaista. Mistä minä tiedän, vaikka sinä haluaisit miettiä sitä kaikkea yksiksesi?"  
"Minä en ikinä tahtoisi olla yksin, jos voin olla sinun kanssasi", minä vastaan rehellisesti.

Hänen suunsa loksahtaa hivenen verran auki; hänen päättäväisyytensä murenee hetkeksi, ja se riittää minulle. Painan varovasti huuleni hänen hiuksiaan vasten ja tunnen hänen värähtävän: ei pelokkaasti tai niin kuin värähdetään, kun tunnetaan jotain epämieluisaa, vaan kuin hän olisi kaivannut minua. Hän sulkee silmänsä eikä jaksa varoa ajatuksiaan yhtä hyvin kuin tavallisesti, ja niin aavistus hänen mielialojaan pujahtaa mieleeni. Minäkin suljen silmäni ja hengitän sisääni hänen tuoksuaan; nautin siitä, miten saatan melkein tuntea hänen ilahtumisensa, kutkuttavan tunteen hänen vatsanpohjassaan.

"Arkarian", hän sanoo lausuen nimeni huolellisesti, kuin kaikki riippuisi siitä. "Haluatko sinä minut tänne tänä yönä?"  
"Haluan", minä sanon välittämättä enää teeskennellä. Minä saatan olla hivenen hermostuneempi kuin minun epäilemättä pitäisi olla, mutta sillä ei ole mitään väliä. Niin kauan kuin Isabel istuu minun vieressäni ja kaipaa minun kosketustani, minä olen täysin ehjä jopa tärisevine käsineni.  
"Mutta ei meidän tietenkään tarvitse…" minä jatkan tajutessani, kuinka määrätietoiselta vastaukseni kenties on kuulostanut hänen korvissaan, "ei tarvitse tehdä mitään… mitään… sellaista… jos sinä et halua."

Hänen silmänsä räpsähtävät auki, lämpimät sormet puristuvat omieni ympärille ja toinen hiipii hiuksiini. Hetken minä ihmettelen, mikä meitä oikeastaan vaivaa, minkä takia me käyttäydymme niin kuin meillä olisi syytä varoa toisiamme, mutta sitten hänen kasvonsa ovat niin lähellä omiani, että ajatteleminen on melkein tuskallisen vaikeaa. Minun on keskityttävä pitääkseni itseni koossa.

"Sinä tiedät kyllä, että minä haluan", hän kuiskaa. "Sinä se olit aina sitä mieltä, että meidän on parempi odottaa… että tilanne on liian huono, tai että Matt on muutenkin aivan tarpeeksi epäluuloinen…"  
Nyt hänen äänensä on melkein syyttävä. Minun on painettava kämmeneni hänen poskilleen, pakotettava hänet katsomaan minua.  
"Niin oli paras", minä sanon tietäen olevani oikeassa. "Meillä oli liikaa ajateltavaa Lathenian ja kaiken muun takia. Mutta nyt tilanne on muuttunut."

Nauru vilahtaa hänen silmissään, saa minun vatsanpohjani heittelehtimään vähemmän hienovaraisesti.  
"Sinä et tiedä, miten vaikea minun oli pitää se päätös", minä mutisen ja hämmästelen itseäni saman tien, enhän enää ole lainkaan varma, mitä minun oikeastaan kannattaisi Isabelille kertoa ja mitä ei. Hän näyttää pitävän minua jonkinlaisena sankarina, enkä mielelläni veisi häneltä tuota mielikuvaa pois, mutta minun on pakko. Vielä pahempi on kuvitella, että hän ei tuntisikaan minua kokonaan.

Isabel ei näytä pettyneeltä, vaikka minä olen juuri tunnustanut epäilleeni omia päätöksiäni. Hän näyttää ilahtuneelta. Hänen silmänsä vilkkuvat ilkikurisesti ja käsi eksyy minun hiuksieni joukkoon, kiertää siniset suortuvat pienten sormien ympärille ja vetää sitten minua varovaisesti lähemmäs. Minä painan huuleni hänen otsaansa vasten, tunnen lämpimän ihon ja sormet, jotka eksyvät niskaani ja saavat tutun värinän kulkemaan selkärankaani pitkin. Tutun, sillä hänen läsnäolonsa on monta kertaa ennenkin aiheuttanut sen; tuntemattoman, koska vielä koskaan minulla ei ole ollut lupaa antaa sisälläni vellovalle tunteelle valtaa.

Mutta niin kuin minä itse sanoin, tilanne on nyt muuttunut. Me istumme kahdestaan sängyn laidalla minun väliaikaisessa… kodissani, jos sitä sellaiseksi voi kutsua… eikä kukaan kaipaa meitä vähään aikaan. Isabel vetäytyy aavistuksen verran kauemmas minua ja kohottaa kulmiaan, enkä minä osaa muuta kuin tuijottaa häntä. Väsyneenä ja likaisenakin hän on varmasti itsepäisine piirteineen ja määrätietoisesti kaartuvine huulineen kaunein olento, jonka olen nähnyt.

Isabel kallistaa päätään, katsoo minua haastavasti. "Vaikea pitää päätös? Mikä päätös?"  
Minä tunnen oloni melkein vaivautuneeksi. Hän tietää kyllä, mitä minä tarkoitin, ja haluaa vain kiusata minua, enkä minä silti voi olla vastaamatta hänen kysymykseensä. "Kyllä sinä tiedät. Se, etten minä… koskisi sinuun… ennen kuin tilanne olisi vähän parempi."  
Hänen huulensa kääntyvät nauruun puolivälissä minun virkettäni; hänen silmänsä loistavat ja hetken hän näyttää juuri siltä mitä on, kuusitoistavuotiaalta, innostuneelta tytöltä. Enkä minä voi olla hymyilemättä hänelle, vaikka tunnen äkkiä itseni vanhemmaksi kuin pitkään aikaan.

"Vaikeaa?" hän virnuilee toinen käsi minun olkapäälläni, sormet hiipien paitani repeytyneen kaula-aukon kohdalla, pehmeä kosketus solisluitteni luona. Minun on mahdotonta tuntea itseäni vanhaksi nyt, kun minulla ei ole pienintäkään tarvetta lukea hänen ajatuksiaan tietääkseni, mitä hänen mielessään liikkuu. Hän katsoo minua silmät täynnä odotusta ja intoa, enkä minä näe aavistusta pelosta, jota vielä vähän aikaa sitten kuvittelin näkeväni. Isabel haluaa minut, ja minun maailmaani ei mahdu mitään muuta kuin hän. Joltain kannalta katsottuna meidän tilanteemme varmasti olisi varsin hyvä.

"Aivan liian vaikeaa", minä myönnän ja nostan käteni hänen kaulalleen, seuraan kosketuksineni sykkivän suonen reittiä ja mietin, kuinka monta sekuntia se vielä on ainoa tapa koskea häneen. Ei kovin montaa, hän kertoo minulle vetäessään omat kätensä pois hartioiltani ja viedessään ne oman paitansa napeille. Minä henkäisen; en millään voi estää sitä, kun hän avaa hitaasti paitansa ja vetää sen pois yltään, heittää lattialle aivan niin kuin olisi koko ajan vain odottanut hetkeä, jolloin pääsisi siitä eroon.

Ehkä hän onkin.  
"Isabel", minä henkäisen voimattomasti, kun hän tulee hieman lähemmäs minua ja ottaa käteni omiinsa, "minä varoitan – jos sinä haluat lähteä, ole hyvä ja lähde nyt."  
Hän katsoo minua lähes moittivasti. "Ihan kuin minä tahtoisin lähteä."  
"Ehkä et, mutta sinun pitäisi tietää, että minä todella tarkoitin sitä vaikeaa – "  
"Minä tiedän kyllä." Hänen äänensä on kärsimätön, silmissä on itsepäinen katse. Minun on vaikea hengittää. "Sinun ei tarvitse olla nyt kohtelias, Arkarian. Sinä väitit, että sinulle oli vaikeaa olla kaukana minusta – nyt saat todistaa sen."

Näenkö minä todella epävarmuuden vilahtavan hänen silmistään? Yhä, nyt, kun polte vatsassani alkaa käydä sietämättömäksi ja järkevät ajatukseni haihtuvat yksi kerrallaan? Mutta Isabel tuijottaa minua yhä vakavana, ja tiedän, että hän tahtoo vastauksen. Eikä hän halua sitä enää sanoina. Niinpä minä toteutan hänen toiveensa ja omani samalla, ja nojaudun hänen luokseen suudellakseni häntä.

Hänen kätensä kietoutuvat niskaani, pujahtavat pitkien hiusteni väliin. Minä vedän hänet lähelleni. Hänen paljas ihonsa tuntuu lämpimältä omaani vasten, ja minun tekee vain mieleni pitää häntä lähempänä ja lähempänä. Sekunnit juoksevat ohitseni, mutta minä olen jo täysin niiden ulottumattomissa. Isabel on minun tapani laskea aikaa, kun kiedon käsivarteni tiukasti hänen ympärilleen ja lasken hänet makaamaan selälleen sängylle.

Minun on pakko vetäytyä hetkeksi kauemmas hänestä saadakseni happea keuhkoihini ja nähdäkseni, mitä hän tästä kaikesta ajattelee. Mutta hymy leikkii hänen huulillaan ja silmissään ja ajatuksissaan varmana ja taivuttelemattomana. Hieman vähemmän varovaisesti hän alkaa kiskoa paitaa pois päältäni, ja minä autan häntä ystävällisesti. Hetken kuluttua me olemme vapaat makaamaan toisiamme vasten, alasti ja kokonaisempina kuin koskaan.

"Arkarian?" hän kysyy, kun minun huuleni vaeltavat hänen kaulallaan ja hänen kätensä selälläni. "Oletko sinä koskaan… tehnyt tätä?"  
Minä pysähdyn. Aistin terävän värähdyksen hänen äänestään, kuulen pelon, jonka hän pitää tiukasti omana tietonaan. Ojentaudun pitemmälle hänen ylitseni tavoittaakseni hänen silmänsä.  
"En. En koskaan."  
Hän näyttää helpottuneelta, mutta epäilevältä. "Kuudessasadassa vuodessa…"  
"Sinä et ollut silloin paikalla", minä sanon lyhyesti. Se on totta ja ainakin minulle siinä on myös selitystä aivan tarpeeksi. Minä kuvittelin kauan, ettei minua yksinkertaisesti oltu luotu rakastumaan – nyt minun on helppo ymmärtää, minkä takia niin oli. Enhän minä olisi voinut rakastua kehenkään muuhun, en, kun Isabelia ei vielä ollut.

Isabelille minun vastaukseni tuntuu kelpaavan. Hän hymyilee huojentuneen näköisenä, ja minä tavoitan taas aavistuksen verran hänen ajatuksiaan. Hän on helpottunut, hivenen epävarma, mutta haluaa tätä yhtä paljon kuin minäkin. Me olemme olleet toistemme lähellä jo paljon, mutta tämän me olemme aina jättäneet tulevaisuuteen – parempiin aikoihin, niin kuin minä olen sanonut. Nyt on turha enää odottaa parempia aikoja: ne ovat tässä.

Isabelin kädet laskeutuvat minun lantiolleni, vetävät minua lähemmäs. Minä suljen hänen kasvonsa sormieni väliin. Hänen kulmansa kohoavat aavistuksen verran, kun hän liikahtaa lähemmäs minua… odottaa. Enkä minä ole halunnut koskaan mitään yhtä paljon kuin tätä nyt, kuin täyttää hänen toivomuksensa ja hänet ja ymmärtää, ettei kuusisataa vuotta ollut pitkä aika odottaa häntä.

Huoneen varjot pyyhkäisevät meidän ylitsemme. Lyhyet hetket; enkä minä ole koskaan rakastanut hetkiä niin paljon kuin nyt. Kun ne ovat menneet, minä vedän Isabelin rintaani vasten, suljen hänet syliini ja ajatuksiini ja suutelen hänen päälakeaan, tunnen hänen painavan poskensa paljasta ihoani vasten ja hengitän. Hän hymyilee, leikkii hiljaa minun sinisillä hiuksillani, eikä vaivaudu enää piilottamaan ajatuksiaan minulta.  
"Niin minäkin sinua", minä vastaan.


End file.
